Domino High
by xRyouAngelx
Summary: Ryou is the new boy at Domino High School. He’s young, cute, sweet andvery naïve. Bakura, the schools apparent “bad boy” and his friends, Marik and Malik take quite an interest in little Ryou. What’s an innocent, naïve British boy to do? Conspireshipping
1. Prolouge

Summary: Ryou is the new boy at Domino High School. He's young, cute, sweet and very naïve. Bakura, the schools apparent "bad boy" and his friends, Marik and Malik take quite an interest in little Ryou. What's an innocent, naïve British boy to do?...maybe eventual Conspireshipping.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh ….if I did however grins evilly

Warnings: shounen-ai, a tiny bit of swearing…and most probably major OC-ness.

A.N: This is my first story so please be gentle with it lol, and please don't flame. And all Yami's have their own bodies.

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

* * *

Prologue:

Ryou groaned as he was awoken form a fairly pleasant dream, by his wretched alarm clock. He made some incoherent noises while flinging his arm around trying to hit the snooze button. When this task was accomplished he rolled over and tried to fall asleep again. Just as he was drifting back off to sleep his sister, Amane, decided to "grace" Ryou with her presence. More like jump on him while screaming "wake up".

"Ngh, why do I have to get up? Can't you lemme sleep?" Ryou slurred out while burring his face further into the pillow. His sister pouted and wrapped her arms around him and put her face next to his on the pillow. She started giggling at the sight she was greeted with. Ryou had the left side of his face on the pillow and was leaning in so that his nose was pushed to the side, his mouth was open and he was drooling and his hair was all scruffy, all in all it was a very rare and funny sight to see.

"I can't let you sleep; you'll be late for school"

"…don't wanna go" Was Ryou's quick, and quite childish reply. He then proceeded to turn onto his other side, facing away from his older sister. Amane then developed an evil smirk on her face, if anyone was in the room at that time, they would have said she had gone insane. Carefully, she got off the bed. Amane grabbed hold of the bottom on Ryou's feet while whispering "I said," and then yelled "GET UP" and emphasized her words by pulling Ryou out of his nice warm bed, to land ass down on the ground.

"I told you to get up" she laughed and walked out of Ryou's room.

'_I really, really don't want to go to school today' _he thought to himself, dreading the day before him

-----------------------------Short time skip----------------------------

Terrified. That one word was the best way at summing up Ryou's feelings as he stared at the school he stood before. Domino High School. Not only did he just move to new a country, but he was also expected to attend a new school and make new friends. Where he now realized, that majority of the population didn't even speak English and the ones that did had no chance and understanding his sense of humour. Making friends was not going to be an easy task for shy, little Ryou.

'_Ok'_ he thought to himself as he took a deep breath '_I can do this' _Ryou then started towards the school, mind set on making the most of his first day, when suddenly he was knocked down by a group of boys with various sayings of "move pussy" and "get out the way shrimp"

"Im so going to die" muttered Ryou while staring at the retreating backs of the boys.

------------------------------Short time skip---------------------------

Ryou, surprisingly, had found the Student Services rather easily. He now stood in front of the counter, fidgeting uncomfortably and a middle-aged woman sat behind the counter staring at a computer screen.

"Umm…e-excuse me," Ryou began uncomfortably.

'Shhh!' the woman hushed him angrily.

Taken aback from this, Ryou fell silent and waited once more. However after a few minutes he grew impatient.

"S-Sorry but, umm," he tried again.

"I'll be with you in a minute," the woman replied, ignoring the boy.

_'This is fucking ridiculous,'_ he thought while exchanging his weight from one foot to the other and continually fiddling with the bottom of his uniform top. The woman suddenly slammed down her cup of coffee, making Ryou jump.

"Now," she said briskly. Obviously irritated that he had interrupted her from whatever she was doing. "How can I help you?" Her tone was patronizing and her face had a false pretense of welcoming.

"Ah, I-I'm n-new,' he stated stuttering.

She raised her eyebrows. "And you would like a time table?"

"Yes that would be nice," Ryou answered gaining some confidence.

"Name" She asked

"Ryou Aomori"

The woman that typed his name into the computer, along with a few other details (Phone number, address etc…) and then handed him his timetable after it was printed out. Ryou looked at the timetable, and then looked back up at the woman.

"Umm" he started.

"What now" the woman nearly yelled.

"I-I don't know where my home-class is" Ryou said carefully, trying not to upset the woman even further, however he was granted with no such luck.

"And you think that my problem," the woman said staring that the young boy in front of her in disbelief, "Its not that hard, just walk around until you find your class number! God am I expected to do everything around here!" She groaned, turning around and facing the computer. Ryou just stared at her for a moment longer before walking off.

'_God what a bitch'_ he thought dryly, while wandering the halls, looking for his classroom. Ryou was so caught up in his thoughts and looking at the different class numbers, he didn't notice someone standing just in front of him until he bumped into them, making both of them fall over.

--------------------------------Bakura's POV--------------------------

I groaned as I sat up, well at least tired to. It seemed pretty hard to do at the moment with whatever knocked me down still lying on my back. An irritated groaning sound erupted from my throat as I flipped over so I could see who the smart-ass that just tumbled me over was. What I saw however, I was not expecting. White hair that sort of like my own only it was tamer. I suddenly found myself wondering if it was as soft as it looked. Just as I was reaching up to run my hand through the said hair, the person who the hair belonged to suddenly sat upright, staring down at me, whilst straddling my thighs. I found myself staring into the biggest, warmest, mocha coloured eyes I had ever seen. When the person saw me they gasped and tried to get of me, however that proved difficult because I had unconsciously grabbed hold of their hips when I had flipped around.

"U-Umm s-sorry but c-can you let m-me go?" the person stuttered out quickly while blushing, making me chuckle about how easy it was for me to make people uncomfortable. I didn't say anything, I just released their hips and watched them walk away quickly, and obviously forgetting what they were doing previously. Just when the person was at the end of the hall a thought occurred to me, _'I don't even know their name'_ I quickly got up and chased after them. When I had caught up to them I grabbed their wrist and pushed them into the locker that was behind them. The person gave out a surprised squeak when I had grabbed them and proceeded to stare at me with wide, fear filled open eyes. It was then that I saw that this person was a boy, a rather cute one at that.

"I-Im sorry about running into y-you" the boy said while trying to distance himself even further from me than he already was.

I stared at him for a while, taking in all of his features. This boy had a striking resemblance to me. If someone had seen us walking down the street they would have thought we were brothers. However for me, he seemed more like the complete opposite of myself. He had large mocha eyes, mine were smaller and red, his hair was tame and almost a silver colour, mine was wild and had more of a dirty-white colour; he was shorter than I was by almost a head and was much thinner and frailer. It wouldn't surprise me if people had mistaken him for a girl. The boys fear had turned into confusion, as I just stood there, staring at him.

"Umm, is something the matter" he asked while cocking his head to the side.

"What your name" I demeaned more than asked.

"Ryou"

"Why haven't I seen you before?"

"This is my first day"

"Where you from?"

"England"

"So is running into people from behind how they say hello in England? I asked with a smirk

"Err, n-no" he replied timidly. I smirked at this and started to walk away. When he realised what was happening he yelled out "WAIT" he then put his hand on his mouth and started to walk away from me. I laughed at his shy behaviour and asked him what he wanted. I then noticed that he had his timetable in his hand and reached down and grabbed it.

"Ok let's see" I said more to myself than him.

_Home-class – J19 – Mr. _Nagano

_Lesson 1 – Advanced mathematics – P28 – Ms. _Mie

_Lesson 2 – Modern History – N39 – Mr. _Shizuoka

_Lesson 3 – Drama – A23 – Ms. _Tottori

_Recess_

_Lesson 4 – Supervised Study – P29 – Ms. _Oita

_Lesson 5 – Chemistry – J18 – Mr. Nagano_

_Lunch_

_Lesson 6 – Language – J42 – Mr. _Saga

_Lesson 7 – Biology – P13 – Mr. _Toyama

"God nerd much" I said while reading over Ryou's timetable. Ryou giggled at this and then asked me if I know where he's meant to be.

"Yeah you're in my home-class" I said, and we started to walk to home-class. I started walking toward home-class when I noticed that Ryou wasn't following me.

"Hey Ry, what's wrong?"

"Umm, I-I just realised that, umm, I-I don't know your name" He finally got out with a bit of trouble. I chuckled at his obvious nervousness but answered what he wanted.

"Bakura" I answered with a smirk. I then grabbed his arm and pulled him towards our class. After a brief period of initial shock, Ryou pulled out of my grasp and walked beside me.

When we passed Student Services I heard Ryou mumbling something about old women on their periods. I smirked but kept on walking. _'Marik and Malik are going to love this kid'_.

* * *

Ok that was fun hehe…..can people please review and tell me how I did, and if they want me to continue with this. Also sorry if the text is hard to read, as I said before it's my first story. Thanks 


	2. Many new meetings

A.N: This will most probably be a pointless chapter. Thankyou to those who reviewed!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

Warnings: Some yaoi in the chapter, hardly any though. More swearing and OC-ness but I have a reason this time…I wanted to base Malik (the hikari) on one of my friends to make it easier to write, and although Marik is one of my fav characters, he's to psychotic for my taste :p and also I want Tea to be a bitch hehe…sorry if people are fans of her.

Ages:

Ryou: 16 Yami: 17

Bakura: 17 Seto: 17

Malik: 16 Joey: 17

Marik: 17 Yugi: 16

All others are in those ages…can't be stuffed writing them out.

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

* * *

_Previously_

When we passed Student Services I heard Ryou mumbling something about old women on their periods. I smirked but kept on walking. _'Marik and Malik are going to love this kid'_.

* * *

Chapter 1: Many new meetings

Ryou fidgeted nervously as he sat next to his new class. He had found someone that would be willing to show him around the school so he didn't get lost, but that didn't make him feel any better. Bakura had gone inside after telling him that the teacher will be introducing him to the class in a little while. So Ryou continued to play with the bottom of his school top, waiting for the teachers' announcement. Ryou breathed in and out slowly to try and calm his nerves when suddenly a loud bang, followed by even louder laughter came from inside the classroom, making him jump.

-------------------------------Inside the classroom----------------------------

Class 11.2 (1) were currently in hysterics. The reason for this, Malik, was currently laying spread eagle on the floor laughing just as hard as the rest of his classmates. He was dared by Yami, to jump over Joey, who was laying on one of the tables, supposedly asleep. Malik, being the person that he is, never backed down from a challenge and proceeded to attempt the said feat, only to have his foot caught in the chair and to send him, Joey and the table tumbling to the ground. After MrNagano, the teacher, had a good old laugh, he got the students in his class to calm down by yelling "Shut up", which the students proceeded to do so. After Malik had gotten up from his little fall, Bakura pulled him and Marik aside.

"Whoa, what's wrong 'Kura?" Malik said while pouting and rubbing his arm to ease the pain Bakura had caused pulling him over with Marik.

"Yeah, what's up?" Agreed Marik who was also rubbing his arm. Bakura just glared at them and proceeded to talk.

"If you're wondering what's wrong, I met the new kid" Replied Bakura whilst glancing around to make sure nobody was listening.

"Hmm, yes, yes….I fail to see what's wrong with that" Malik joked while rubbing his chin in a thinking action.

"Nothing's wrong with it" Bakura snapped at Malik.

"Then why did you pull us over here and acting like you are?" Marik added

"Acting like what?" a confused Bakura asked. He looked at both Marik and Malik but then just shook his head and muttered "forget it"

"Listen, what I wanted to say was that the new kid, his names Ryou, and he is impossibly cute" Bakura said with a dreamy look on his face. Marik just nodded after he heard this but Malik stood, staring open mouthed at Bakura.

"You mean you think he's cuter than me!?" Malik whispered, pretending to cry which resulted in Bakura hitting him on the head. Malik just looked at Bakura and stuck his tongue out. Just ask Marik was going to ask more about Ryou, Mr. Nagano interrupted.

"Sit down everyone, now as Im sure, most of you have heard the rumour that we are having a new student joining us this year. I would like all of you to welcome our new student" After that was said Mr. Nagano walked towards the door and a whole bunch of murmuring could be heard throughout the class.

"I wonder if he's cute?" said the school slut Tea, "Well if he was going to like anyone, it would be me"

"He may be new, but I doubt his standards are that low" Yami replied, making majority of the class laugh. The ones not laughing were of course Tea and her army of skanks (2).

'_I wonder if he is as cute as Bakura said'_ Marik thought while staring at the door.

'_If he is as hot as 'Kura said, then I guess we'll have to take him under our wing' _Malik thought while giggling, dirty images coming to mind. Just as Bakura was going to ask Malik what he was laughing about, and just as Tea was about to cry about what Yami said, Mr Nagano opened the door and spoke to the student waiting outside. When the said student walked inside the class, the class feel silent.

-----------------------------------Ryou's POV---------------------------------

As I walked into the class the best way I can explain it was like one of those old western movies, where a guy walks into the bar and everything goes silent, only there was no tumble weed, only a lot of open mouths filled with gum and other foods students were not meant to be eating. (3) The teacher, Mr Nagano, told me to introduce myself to the class.

"U-Um, Hello, my name is Ryou Aomori" I said very uncomfortably and then glanced at the teacher for help. Mr Nagano smiled and came to my aid.

"And were are you from?" he asked nicely

"I-Im...I just moved here form England" I replied looking everywhere but at the students.

"Ah, so that's where you have your accent from" he teacher said, laughing. I just nodded.

"So Ryou, tell us…I don't know, your hobbies, favourite food, disliked food, age and one of your dreams for the future"

"Umm, well," I started. I paused to think over the questions and then answered them. "I like to read and hang out with friends, my favourite food is cream puffs, I hate raw oysters and I want to be a criminal profilist (4)." I finished introducing myself to the class with a nod and turned to look at my teacher.

"Well, does anybody have any questions for Ryou?" Mr Nagano asked the class. Nearly all the hands in the class went up. Mr Nagano started to chuckle and I stood at the front of the class dumbfounded. "Alright," Mr Nagano continued "Just have a seat Ryou, you all can ask your questions to him later". I quickly scanned the class for an empty seat when I saw that there was on near a familiar face, Bakura. As I started to walk over there I realised that the only reason that seat was free was because the blonde boy who was sitting in it before hand, was now sitting in another blonde boys lap. I looked at the table then back up at the three boys in a silent question of 'is this seat free' they smiled and nodded and I sat down.

"So your names Ryou huh" The tallest blonde said. I nodded and replied with "And y-you are" I looked up at the said blonde and blushed when I saw him looking back, I then averted my eyes to the ground.

"Im Marik, this here is Malik" He said while pointing to the smaller boy in his lap, Marik continued by say "and you've already met Bakura". I said a small hello to Marik and Malik and then fell into an award silence again. The silence however was broken when Malik let out a scream, hit Marik, and yelled "I told you not to grab my ass in class you horney bastrad". I sat completely shocked at that comment. Bakura just smirked and the other people around us either laughed shook their heads or just ignored them. I suddenly wondered if this sort of thing happened all the time and if Marik and Malik were in some kid of a relationship. I was so lost in my musings I became completely oblivious to everything around me and by doing so, I didn't notice someone moving behind me.

I jumped and almost screamed when an arm wrapped around me from behind. I relaxed a bit when I realised it was Bakura. "I find its best to just ignore them when there like this" Bakura whispered in my ear. When his hot breath brushed against my ear I involuntary shuddered. My embarrassment increased when Bakura chuckled and leaned forward, resting his head on my shoulder and wrapping his other arm around my waist. I looked over to see Marik kissing Malik's neck and Malik smirking at me. Malik suddenly reached over to Bakura, Marik still kissing his neck, and whispered something that sounded like "You lied. He's way cuter than you said" And kissed Bakura's cheek. I turned to look at the front of the class, trying to focus on anything other than the warm breath on my neck, or the lips that were almost kissing the area between my neck and shoulder. I was just starting to relax some when I heard someone yell "Will you to stop having sex in class already". I looked over to the person who said that, then looked back at Bakura

"That's Yami" He said chuckling "Don't mind him, he just jealous that Yugi won't give it up in class 'cos he's a prude"

"Fuck you, Bakura" Yami growled out and threw and eraser at Bakura, just missing my head.

"You'd love too wouldn't you" Bakura remarked and chucked the eraser back at Yami, getting him right between the eyes. Malik screamed out scored and Yami just flipped him off. It was at this moment that I realised that things like this did happen all the time.

'_This years' going to be rather interesting'_ I thought to myself. I leaned back into my chair and stared at the ceiling. Marik suddenly appeared before my sight and I gave out a surprised yelp.

"Heh, sorry" He chuckled "I was just wondering what classes you have". I pulled my timetable out of my pocket and handed it to Marik. When Marik took it Malik, Yami, another boy with tri-coloured hair and a tall boy with light blonde hair and honey eyes all joined in to look at my timetable. When Marik looked up from my timetable he could see me looking confused at all the new people. Marik chuckled and introduced all of them to me. After a whole bunch of hello's and such, Marik and the others then told me what classes I had with whom. After that been said I realised that I had all of my classes with Yugi, so I would just follow him around. After all that had been sorted out the bell for class went. When I got out of the class I was pulled back by Bakura who then kissed me on my cheek and ran off with Marik and Malik. I turned around and started to follow Yami and Yugi to Maths, all the while a blush staining my cheeks and my hand resting where Bakura had kissed me.

'_Oh yes, this year will be interesting' _I thought to myself. I had no idea just hoe interesting it would get.

* * *

(1) My actuall class number..i know i cant be original

(2) Was Watching mean girls...

(3) Taken from a stupid story my friend wrote in science

(4) Once again couldnt be original...its what i wanna be lol :P

* * *

Ok..sorry if this chapter was boring..but i had to introduce people and that..thanks to those who reviwed last time..hope i didnt dissapoint this thime lol ..please review. Thanks!! 


	3. Three Certain People

Thankyou to those who reviewed last chapter!! Im glad some people like this story. I do but im the author so yeah lol… my opinion doesn't count : (

AN: I know I should have mentioned this in the first chapter but yeah lol…Ryou started attending the school about second term ok, it just going to be easier for me to write

Warnings: Ok there is shounen-ai in this chappie. Don't like don't read the story 'cos there's going to be a hell of a lot more in coming chapters. Also tiny, tiny bit of swearing and yeah…I think that's it.

* * *

Previously: 

_When I got out of the class I was pulled back by Bakura who then kissed me on my cheek and ran off with Marik and Malik. I turned around and started to follow Yami and Yugi to Maths, all the while a blush staining my cheeks and my hand resting where Bakura had kissed me._

'_Oh yes, this year will be interesting' I thought to myself. I had no idea just how interesting it would get._

* * *

Chapter 3 – Three Certain People

The moment Ryou walked through his front door he immediately dropped his bag, took of his shoes, went to his room and flopped on the bed. Today had been one of the most confusing days of his life, and yet, it was also one of the best. The reason for Ryou's confusion and happiness being three certain people, you guess it, Marik, Malik and Bakura. Ryou had never been able to make friends easily, and there three guys seemed to take an immediate shine to Ryou and welcomed him with open arms. Literally. He was happy that he was able to make some friends so quickly; it meant that his days at school would be less awkward; however Ryou was also confused with the fact that all through the day they had kept hugging him, stealing quick kisses and such. Ryou decided that it was just them being friendly and were different about showing affection to friends than him.

'_If that was true however, how does that explain what happened just before'_ Ryou thought while blushing, a hand coming up against his lips.

-----------Flashback (In Bakura's POV) ----------

Throughout the day myself, Marik and Malik had gotten sent to the principal's office for one reason or another. I think Marik had gotten into another fight with some random person in another year level; Malik had told a teacher what he really thought of them and there lesson and I had got bored and set of a cherry bomb in someone's locker. It wasn't as bad as it would seem though. I mean I got to be in the same room with Marik and Malik and got to annoy the Student Services lady so much that she threw her coffee at us. I would have liked to have spent this time being with Ryou though.

I really didn't know what it was about that kid. He's the complete opposite of myself and taking into consideration the people I had been with in the past, _'And am with now'_ I added as an afterthought as I looked over to Marik and Malik who currently were trying to eat each others faces off, he wasn't what would be considered my type. Ryou was kind, innocent and from the looks of him, impossibly pure. That sort of thing would normally annoy me but with Ryou, It made him even more tempting and I wanted him even more. A picture of Ryou smiling appeared in my mind, and I smiled at that thought. My smile turned to a grin however when the innocent image of Ryou smiling turned into dirty images of Ryou naked, squirming under my touch, a slight blush staining his prefect skin, sweat beginning to appear on his body, him begging me for more. I shook those thoughts from my head however when I felt my cock twitch slightly and realised if I had kept imagining that, I was going to have an obvious reaction.

When the bell went for the end of school, I couldn't be happier. This would mean I'd be able to see Ryou. I grabbed Marik and Malik by the arms and dragged them out of the office with me, dead set on intercepting Ryou before he left the school. I ignored Malik and Marik's complaints that I was hurting them and just yelled back at them "What do you care, your both sadists" which made them shut up. I had let go of their arms when I realised that they were going to follow me anyway and started to really look of Ryou.

"Hey 'Kura, are you looking for Ryou" Malik asked suddenly.

"Yes" I replied not looking back, and continued to franticly look for him "God damn it! I can't see him anywhere, I swear if someone else has walked him home first I'm gonna…" I said to nobody in particular with an angry frown on my face. I suddenly heard giggling behind me and became confused. Marik didn't giggle and Malik only giggled on a sugar high. I turned around to see Ryou, standing right behind me, giggling with a hand over his mouth and a hand ion his stomach. I looked over to see both Marik and Malik smirking at me.

"You're gonna what? Bakura" Ryou asked after his giggling had ceased. I blushed and looked away. "And I was offered to be walked home by a few people, but ahh…" Ryou suddenly trailed off. I looked back and saw him fiddling with his top (he does that a lot hey) looking down with an obvious blush on his face.

"But what Ryou?" Marik asked walking up to stand beside him, Malik also walking to the other side of Ryou.

"I-I was wondering if u-umm" Ryou tried to continue but was falling miserably. It was rather cute and Marik, Malik and I had to smile at it. Ryou took a deep breath and then said, "Iwaswonderingifyouguyswouldwannawalkmehome?" We chuckled at his attempt at forming a logical sentence, but understood what he meant. I muttered a "come on" and grabbed his arm gently and started pulling him towards our lockers. I was so happy, I'd get to walk Ryou home, _'maybe if we were good we could get a goodbye kiss as well' _ I smirked at that thought but I was caught be Ryou.

"What's is it Bakura?" he asked cocking his head to the side slightly, he looked to damn adorable right now. I laughed and said "Nothing" and then wrapped my arm around his mid-drift, pulling him in to me. He squeaked slightly but relaxed when he realised I wasn't going to hut him in anyway. I looked behind me to see Marik and Malik looking at Ryou with obvious lust in their eyes. I snorted when I noticed that they were actually staring at his ass. I smiled and let my hand fall down a bit, resting at the top of his pants, just above the said ass. Marik and Malik both obtained what could be said as a perverted smirk on their face at this action and kept trying to egg me on to grabbing Ryou's ass. I decided not to however, Ryou hadn't seem to notice my hand moving down before, or he just didn't care, but I didn't want to push my luck, so my hand remained in the same spot. I was disappointed when we reached our lookers as that would require me letting go of Ryou, I did however and noticed that Ryou had a confused look on his face. _'Maybe he did notice my hand move and just didn't want to say anything'_ I thought while getting my bag out. One we had gotten all of our stuff we left the school and started to walk to Ryou's house.

The walk to Ryou's house was a little uncomfortable at first, mainly due to the fact Ryou had retreated back into his shy little shell. That was broken however when Malik had tried to jump on my back resulting in him falling flat on his ass. I burst out laughing as Marik and Malik did the same and to our surprise Ryou joined in as well.

After the ice had been broken but Malik's stunt Ryou had taken into joining in our conversations, making the whole walk a lot easier. I was very glad and very surprised that Ryou had loosened up enough to respond to a sly comment that Marik had made about his ass with a "yeah I know ay".

I was incredibly disappointed when we reached Ryou's house. I didn't want to leave him. I thought of the idea of kidnapping him and taking him back to our place but that would most likely scare him off. We walked up to his front door and I noticed that there were no cars in the driveway, which more than likely meant nobody was home. Before I had the chace to create any perverted fantasies of Ryou inviting us inside for a snack only to end up with us fucking the life out of him, Ryou turned around and looked at the three of us.

"Thankyou for walking me home and for everything you guys did for me today" He said with a massive smile on his face.

"It was nothing" Malik said laughing lightly

"No, really it means so much to me how nice you guys have been, I don't know how I can repay you" Ryou replied with a sincere look on his face. After Ryou's comment I cocked an eyebrow, Marik smirked and Malik did both. Ryou looked between the three of us, confusion written plainly on his face.

"What?" he asked.

Marik started and started walking towards him, "Were all just thinking how you could repay us". Ryou just smiled at his comment, completely oblivious to its true meaning. Marik chuckled and trapped Ryou between the door and his body, still giving him room to move, but not enough to escape. Ryou, all the while, just stood there with that big smile on his face, waiting to be told how he could repay them (god stupid much XD). I became suddenly worried that Marik might try something, and knowing him, wouldn't be able to stop, so I stepped next to Marik leaning into Ryou. Malik, feeling left out walked up to the other side of Marik as well and placed his hand behind Ryou's head, resting on his neck. Ryou's smile faltered a bit and frowned slightly in confusion. I lent in and whispered in his ear "This is how you can repay us" (1)

------------Ryou's POV------------

I whimpered at Bakura's hot breath against my ear. I had no idea what he meant by "This is how you can repay us". I would have thought they would ask to come inside for a drink or something, but I had absolutely no idea what they were doing. When Marik had first approached me I thought he was just going to open the door or something, but when Bakura and Malik walked up also I became somewhat confused. My confusion increased when Malik placed his had around my neck; I mean that's not where the door knob is. Now my confusion was through the roof at Bakura's statement but I decided not to say anything and just see what they had in mind. What happened however I was not expecting.

----------Normal POV-------------

Bakura lingered at Ryou's ear for a moment, contemplating weather or not to start nibbling at it. He decided against however when he remembered that Ryou wasn't like the other people he was attracted to, and they had only met today. He lent back and looked into Ryou's eyes. Confusion, anxiety and wonder (2) could be seen in his eyes. Bakura decided it was too late to turn back now and lent in slowly. Ryou found he was unable to move away due to Marik blocking his body and Malik holding his neck, but as Bakura lent in even closer, Ryou fell into a trance like state, all coherent thought was forgotten as he focussed on was those luscious lips that were coming closer to his own.

When the said lips touched his own, electricity flowed through him and he moaned loudly. Encouraged by this, Bakura stepped closer and somewhat deepened the kiss. Ryou's lips were tingling and he felt warm inside. Ryou moaned once again when Bakura started to slowly move his lips against his own, egging them to do the same. Before the kiss got to far however Bakura was pushed out of the way by Marik, who then claimed Ryou lips. Unlike Bakura's kiss, Marik's was more fierce and demanding, but it still felt nice. Ryou had no idea what to do with his hands as this was his first kiss (Well kisses XD) and so they remained at his side. Bakura noticed that Ryou didn't know what to do and decided to help him out but grabbing hold of his wrists and wrapping his arms around Marik's neck. Marik then wrapped his arms around Ryou's body and pulled him in towards himself, making Malik let go of his neck. Ryou moaned when he was pulled into Marik and wrapped his arms further around his neck, bringing him even closer. Marik started to move his lips against Ryou's and Ryou, being slightly more experienced than last time, copied his movements well. After a short time Marik decided to take it one step further and pressed his tongue against Ryou's lips and licked them. Ryou gasped at the contact and whimpered loudly as Marik's tongue took his gasp as a opportunity and entered his mouth. After a little while Marik pulled away from Ryou due to lack of oxygen, however he rested his forehead against Ryou's and kept his face close, both boys panting as loud as the other. A loud "Ahem" could be heard and Ryou, Marik and Bakura looked over to see Malik trying to pout, but failing miserably as he was also smirking and had obvious lust in his eyes. Roy blushed and buried his face into Marik chest. Malik walked up and took Marik's place in front of Ryou and grabbed the sides of Ryou head a brought him quickly into a lustful kiss. Ryou was the one who deepened this kiss this time, this surprising Malik but he wasn't going to complain. As Malik's tongue entered Ryou's mouth, Ryou noted that each of the boys had their own specific taste. Bakura tasted like vanilla, Marik like mint (3) and Malik tasted like cinnamon. Once the need to breath broke this kiss, Ryou walked backwards towards the door and only stopped when his back hit the said door.

"U-umm…ahh" He tried to talk bout found he couldn't quite grasp words at the moment. He looked up, face completely red from blushing, to see Bakura, Marik and Malik all smiling at him. Ryou just sighed and with a lopsided grin said "Well, ill see you guys tomorrow". Just as he was going to walk through to door, a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Wait" said Malik. Ryou turned around to look at him, his blush never fading. Malik just smiled and asked "Can we walk you to school tomorrow morning".

After this was said Ryou stared blankly at Malik, who became worried he had said something wrong, before a huge smile appeared on Ryou's face.

"I would love for you guys to walk me to school" Ryou said beaming and still blushing.

Malik laughed lightly "Ok," he said, "Well come by at 8 to pick you up"

"Ok" Ryou said, emphasising his point by nodding. Bakura laughed and said "You really are too cute for your own good you know" Ryou, if possible, blushed even more at his comment (Jesus, He'd be like a tomato now XD) and waved at the three boys as they walked down the driveway and away from his house.

------------Back to Present (Still in normal POV) -----------

Ryou sighed and decided not to think too much about what had happened. After all, they were just being friendly right, they didn't actually like him. He had found out today that Marik and Malik were in a relationship of sorts with Bakura and in such couldn't possibly have any interest in him, other then being friends. He sighed again, disappointed at the conclusion he made. After a little while Ryou got up, had a shower and started making dinner for himself and his sister.

When Amane got home, she had asked Ryou how his day was.

"My day?...it was…alright" Ryou replied not wanting to give to many details. However he was caught red handed (actually in this case red faced) when such details (eg…what happened at the front door) caused him to blush.

"Ok what happened" She asked sounding suspicious.

"Nothing" was Ryou's quick reply. Amane cocked an eyebrow but dropped the subject. After dinner Ryou did his homework and went to bed. As much as he wanted to or tried, Ryou just couldn't seem to fall asleep. The memory of the kiss was still tormenting him. He once again rubbed his hand against his lips and fell into a deep thought.

'_Why did I let them kiss me?' 'Why didn't I tell them to stop' 'Do I like them like that?' 'Is that why I enjoyed the kiss?' 'I've always been told that a boy kiss another boy is wrong, let alone four boys kissing each other' 'Even so if it was wrong, then... why did it feel so right?' 'I've only known them for a day. Like I said before there's no way they could like me. Apart form the fact that they don't know me im also shy, quiet, smart and all in all the complete opposite of them. I must like them to some degree, otherwise I wouldn't be feeling like this right now…and that kiss wouldn't have affected me this much. I just hope that it doesn't screw up our friendship'_ Ryou sighed and realised that all his thinking had made him sleepy, he closed his eyes and fell asleep. His dreams filled with three certain people.

* * *

(1) I felt so tempted to stop the chappie there...glad i didnt know XD

(2) I couldnt think of a better word..seriously lol...hope it sounded ok

(3) Please dont ask...XD...he had to taste like something lol

* * *

Ok, it is now 4:00 in the morning and I am tired lol. The next chapter will have a bit of the actual plot of the story lol (I finally worked it out, hehe). Please read and review and also if anyone has any ideas of what could happen in the story, or want something to happen, please tell me and ill work on putting it in somewhere ; ) okies…love you all 


	4. Developing Characters

A.N: ok if this isn't a pointless chapter I don't know what is… im very sorry but I kinda dug myself in a hole by making them kiss so soon . …the following chapters will be good…also be warned Bakura is going to be Major OC is this chappie. Yeah lol enjoy

Warnings: Hmm nothing bad in this chappie, little bit of shounen-ai and that's about it!

Disclaimer: I will never own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"Taking"

'_Thinking'_

* * *

--------7:00 am at Ryou's House-------

Ryou awoke in the morning buy a constant buzzing in his ear. He turned over onto his stomach and hit the snooze button. That stupid alarm woke him up from some very pleasant dreams, AGAIN! Ryou then lied back down and stared up at the ceiling, blushing as he recalled some moments in his dreams. Ryou then glanced at the time and did a double take, 7:15! He'd been thinking to long! He had to get ready before Malik, Marik and Bakura showed up. Ryou quickly jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. It was only when he had reached the bathroom and began to strip for his shower did he notice that his dreams had taken a toll on him last night, and he prayed that Amane didn't go into his room. After placing his pyjama pants at the bottom of the hamper Ryou stepped into the shower and turned it on. After washing his hair and himself, Ryou just stood under the running water and thought to himself.

'_Should I ask Malik, Bakura and Marik what that kiss meant to them, or should I just act like it never happened' 'No how could I pretend that, that didn't happen' _Ryou sighed dreamily as he recalled the kiss _'God I've known them for a day and im acting like im falling for them'_ Ryou scoffed at the idea and got out of the shower. He then dried his hair and went back to his room to get dressed. After he had put on his school clothes and changed his sheets, he went and grabbed some breakfast.

--------7:00 am at Malik and Marik's house -------

Bakura groaned and pulled his pillow over his head. The constant banging and yelling of "Get up!" at the door was getting rather annoying. Just as he was about to scream "Shut up!" and throw his pillow at the door, Marik beat him to the punch, and involuntary woke up the still slumbering Malik. Malik made a noise of protest and snuggled further into Marik's chest.

----------Bakura's POV -----------

I grinned as an idea formed into my head about how to wake up the two sleeping blondes. I carefully got of the bed and walked to the bottom of it. I then grabbed the sheets and yanked it off of Marik and Malik. To my frustration neither of them moved, obviously not as self-conscious of showing off their naked bodies like they used to be. I frowned and though of another plan. I chuckled and walked out of the room, going into the kitten and grabbing some ice out of the freezer and walked back to our shared room. When I got back into the room I grinned evilly, seeing the blanket back on the sleeping blondes. I carefully walked over to them and pulled the covers off yet again. Marik awoke this time and looked at me just as I was going to throw the ice on them. Marik saw that I didn't notice him awaken. He then smirked and picked up Malik, only to hold him in the line of fire and to shield himself.

We finished getting ready for school at about 7:30 and so we started to walk to Ryou's place. Malik was still moping about the ice incident and Marik was laughing. I wasn't doing anything, to caught-up thinking about Ryou. That kiss yesterday was…incredible. There is no other word for it. Seeing my two blonde lovers kiss him was great and kissing him was even better. I still had the faint taste of honey in my mouth that was distinctly Ryou. (1) _'Would Ryou be more open with us now?'_ I thought to myself._ 'Would he hate us for kissing him?' 'But if he did hate us then he wouldn't of wanted us to walk him to school'_ my musing were cut short however when Marik announced we were at Ryou's house.

-------------------Ryou's POV--------------------

I looked up form my coco-pops when I heard a knocking at the door. I frowned and wondered who it was. _'It might be the guys'_ I thought excitedly and basically ran to the door, the scared thoughts that I had in the shower briefly forgotten. I opened the door and was greeted buy the sight of a hysterical Marik, an upset Malik and a happy Bakura. Whatever confidence I had before had just flown out the window when I realised that we were in the exact same position that we were yesterday after the kiss. This new revelation brought a major blush to my face and caused me to look away. I tensed up when Bakura came close to me and shyly looked up to see his concerned face.

"What's wrong Ryou?" He asked, I looked over too see Marik and Malik just as concerned as Bakura. I smiled and said "Nothing" they sighed at my response and smiled back at me.

"Umm I-im not exactly ready yet…would you guys like to come in?" I asked still blushing but not as bad. Bakura, Marik and Malik smiled and followed me inside.

My house wasn't anything special. You walked in the front door and you were in the lounge room, beyond that was the kitchen and dining room. There was a hallway leading to the rumpus room (2) out the back, the laundry and one bathroom and another room where the stairs to the second story were located. Upstairs there was 2 rooms, a small lounge room and a bathroom. Marik, Bakura and Malik seemed impressed by my house though and I wondered what kind of home they had.

"Wow, you live here by yourself?" Malik asked while looking around

"Ahh n-no, I have a sister who lives with me, but she went to work early today" I said while walking back into the kitchen to finish my breakfast. They sat around our small kitchen table and watched me eat, making me nervous.

"Where are your parents?" Marik suddenly asked. This question caused me to look down at my food to hide the pain that question brought away from the three boys.

"U-um, m-my mum died when I was 8 in a car crash a-a-an-d", by now I was chocking back tears and Malik had gotten up, walked behind me and hugged me. I relaxed back into his strong arms and calmed down somewhat.

"Im so sorry Ryou" he said gently nuzzling my cheek with his. I gave a little smile and continued with what I was saying. "And my dad was killed during one of his digs in Egypt" (3). A thick silence came over the four of us until Marik broke it by saying "Im sorry I asked you that" I looked up to see Marik staring down at the table with a frown on his face. I smiled gently and reached over to take his hand in mine.

"It's ok, you didn't know". I said while petting his hand. He looked up and smirked. _'I don't think he's capable of smiling' _I thought while giggling slightly. It was at this moment that I realised that Bakura hadn't said anything so I looked over to him to see him missing.

"Where'd Bakura go?" I asked looking at the two blondes. They replied with an "I dunno" looking just as confused as I. I looked at the time and realised that we still had 10 minutes before we had to leave for school, so I decided to go looking for him. After a brief search I found him sitting out on the bench outside.

"What's wrong Bakura?" I asked coming over to him and gently placing a hand on his shoulder. Bakura didn't look up but acknowledged me by placing his opposite hand on my own.

"Im sorry" he said not looking at me. I became confused and asked "Why?"

"You lost your family?"

"Oh" I said quite dumbly, just now getting what he was talking about. I laughed lightly, finding the situation funny, Bakura however didn't.

"Why are you laughing?" He asked completely shocked. I managed to say "I don't know" during my laughter. I stopped laughing however when Bakura Grinned and quickly pulled me onto his lap. I squeaked as he wrapped his arms around me, holding me close. I looked up and found his eyes boring into my own. I decided now was the best time to talk about what had been troubling me since yesterday.

"Umm, Bakura?" I asked not quite knowing how to start.

"Hmm?" he replied, gently starting to rub small circles on my back.

"A-about th-the…the kiss yesterday" I stuttered out, turning my head to look at his neck so I couldn't see his eyes. What I just said seemed to garb his full attention and so I continued.

"Umm, d-did it m-mean anything t-to you guys? Or was it just a spur of the moment…thing?" Bakura was still for a moment after my question but then he sighed and tightened his hole around me, making my face bury into his neck.

"I-I don't know w-what it is, but I just feel something for you" Bakura stuttered uncharacteristically, I was going to mention something about his nervousness, but he cut me off as he continued talking. "I know that Marik and Malik feel the same as well. We've never taken a shine to anyone this quickly and…I really don't know. I mean we like you of course don't get that wrong, we like you a lot, its just we might like you more than just liking someone and…" A massive smile found its way to my mouth and I silenced Bakura's rambling with a simple quick kiss. When I placed my lips apoun Bakura's, his rambling immediately stopped and after a few seconds of shock, Bakura responded to the kiss by placing his hands at the sides of my face and pressing his lips harder on my own. We broke apart after a short while and I rested my forehead against his own.

"I know how you feel" I said laughing slightly, Bakura smiled and placed a quick chaste kiss on my lips once again. "Maybe if we just gave it a little more time, I mean I've known you guys for a day and I don't really want to rush into a full on relationship yet" I told Bakura honestly, He just nodded and let me continue. "So…umm…you all know that im well…ahh…interested in you guys" I blushed after saying that and Bakura continued for me. "and we really, REALLY dig you (4)…So we'll just take it slow and see what happens"

"Yeah, but still we get to kiss you whenever we want" Both Bakura and I looked up and saw Marik and Malik standing to the side of us grinning like the psychos that they were.

"Amongst other things" Malik added and then winked suggestively at me. I blushed full force and buried my face into Bakura's chest.

"Come on guys, we've known him for a day, at least wait two days before molesting him" Bakura added while laughing. Marik and Malik both laughed along with him, I however did not find it funny. _'What the hell have I gotten myself into?'_ I said to myself, quickly getting of Bakura. I scurried past all three of them, set of getting away from them for now. I managed to get to the front door when one of them grabbed my hand and spun me around. When I hit a large tanned muscular chest I realised it was Marik.

"We were kidding Ryou! We maybe be insane psychotic "bad-boys"…." Marik started but was cut off from Malik

"Speak for yourself!" He argued, crossing his arms over his chest, only to be hit in the head by Marik.

"But we would never do something like that" Marik said and turned back to look at me with pleading eyes. I looked between the three of them, wanting to believe them. Marik said they'd never do something like that, but still, it didn't make me feel any better.

"Im sorry" I said, deciding to give them the benefit of the doubt. "I guess I kinda freaked out for no reason ay" I said laughing. I obviously didn't sound as convincing as would have hopped as Bakura, Marik and Malik were still looking at me the same way. I smiled and told tem that we should be getting to school and walked inside. They followed suit however an awkward silence had fallen apoun us.

-----------------Time Skip------------

The tense air around Bakura, Marik, Malik and I had disappeared by Thursday. Even with what had happened the three boys still walked me home and to school every day. I decided to show Bakura, Marik and Malik that I was sorry about my "freak out" Tuesday morning and asked them after school on Thursday if they wanted to go to the mall. They agreed and we started towards it, meeting up with Yugi, Yami and Joey on the way. Little did we know what would happen at the mall

* * *

(1) Got idea from Lorna Shadows…THANKYOU so much lol…I had no idea what to have Ryou as XD

(2) If you don't know it's like a room were you have a TV and pool table and other stuff kk lol

(3) I know this didn't happen but I wanted it to…so yeah

(4) Sorry, sorry I had no idea what to say!!

* * *

Ok...this chapter was crap lol…..the next chappie will be better I promise!!! This one I had a lot of trouble with 'cos I had no clue what to write….and it shows lol hahaha… I apologise about Bakura OC-ness…and I understand that there not exactly "bad-boys" but meh im working on that. Im so sorry about the late update too…so im going to get the next chappie up quickly kk lol

I have also noticed that a lot of people are reading my story and not reviewing so PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


	5. Fun at the mall

AN: Glomps reviewers I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!...err anyway. I'm so sorry I've been late with posting this!!...I wanted to get this one done quickly but I got a serious illness and yeah, was either in bed or throwing up hehe…Ahh you probably didn't need to know that :S…anyway im somewhat better now YAY! So yeah…enjoy the chappie. I decided to try and make it up to you guys and make this chappie a long one.

Im using the major mall in my hometown as the mall in this story and here in South Australia and its outside and is like a massive street so yeah…just to fill you in ; )

Warnings: Yaoi…A slutty Tea and swearing.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

* * *

I sighed as I remained seated on the side of the water fountain that was randomly placed in the middle of the mall. I've been waiting for Malik, Marik and Bakura to get out of that "Velvet Underground (1)" shop for nearly half an hour! I'm so bored.

-------------Flashback---------------

Yami, Yugi and Joey had run off somewhere when we first arrived leaving me, Marik, Malik and Bakura, or as Malik had dubbed us "The Awesome Foursome", to ourselves.

We started walking down the mall, looking at all the confectionary stores and laughing at Bakura's attempts at keeping Malik away from the windows.

"Poor shop keepers wouldn't know what hit them" Marik whispered in my ear, making me giggle. Malik just turned around and stuck his tongue out at us, resulting in Marik flipping him off and Bakura smacking him on his head. I shook my head and laughed at my three friends antics. I had gotten to know everyone pretty well this week. I knew that Bakura and Marik had been together for a long time but Malik had only "joined in on the fun" as they put it at the start of the year. Yami and Yugi were in a relationship. Despite how much they seemed to hate each other, Kaiba and Joey seemed to have something going on and Marik, Bakura and Yami; even though they fought and paid each other out constantly, were pretty much the best of friends. I was cut out of my thoughts when a grumpy looking Bakura and a happy Malik came over to Marik and me.

"What happened?" Marik asked looking between the two boys

"He got the chocolate" Bakura muttered rolling his eyes. Malik just smiled broadly.

"You weren't complaining last time I got chocolate Bakura…remember" Malik purred wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Bakura started choking and Marik started laughing, all the while I just stood there missing out on the joke.

"Err, well, umm, lets get going then" Bakura said while starting to walk off. Malik and Marik looked at each other before laughing their heads off and I stood there even more confused than I was beforehand.

"Do I want to know?" I asked the two blondes after they had stopped laughing and we had started walking after Bakura. Marik looked down at me and smirked.

"Not really…but we'll show you later ok"

"Ahh…o-ok" I said not really understanding what he was meaning. I decided not to linger on it though and just continued walking with a smile on my face. I jumped slightly when I felt a strong arm wrap itself around my wait but relaxed when I realised it was Malik and leaned into his embrace, resting my head against his shoulder. We finally caught up to Bakura and started walking around the mall; Bakura stopped at a few of the buskers and asked "If I pay, will you shut up?" we then ventured into Toys R Us (2)

I looked around amazed at the massive toy store. A confusing thought then came to my mind.

"Why the hell would you guys be in a toy store?" I asked rasing any eyebrow to look at my three companions. Marik just shrugged and said,

"Dunno, its fun to terrorise little kids" I shook my head at his answer and decided to not make a scene out of it.

"Come on, we'll show you around…hopefully the still have that table" Malik said while walking towards the lift to the second floor.

"Why what happened with the table?" I asked once we got in the lift.

"Oh Malik and Marik thought it would be fun to sit at one of those little kiddy tables and make-out". Bakura answered, laughing at the memory.

"It WAS fun" Malik pouted

"It was until we got kicked out" Marik said, pushing Malik out of the lift once we reached the second floor.

"We got kicked out 'cos you and Bakura were having sword fights and were using other customers as shields" Malik snapped back.

"Oh, good times (3)" Bakura laughed making me smile. _'I can tell if I stay with these guys there will never be a dull moment' _I thought to myself. I realised when Malik started to push all the "Try Me" dolls that they only came in here to annoy people. That though alone made me laugh. We walked around for a while, laughing at all the dolls that were in "suggestive" positions until we came to the aisle that stored the kid's cubby-houses, slides and tables and chairs. I jumped when Malik suddenly squealed and ran over to and sat down in a table that I presumed was "the" table. Marik then laughed lightly and joined him. When they sat down I wondered how the table was able to support their combined weight but I was cut out of my thoughts when they started, a rather heated kiss.

"Come-on, knowing them there not gonna' stop for a while" Bakura said poking me in the side.

"Where we gonna' go?" I asked starting to walk away from the two blondes, and trying my hardest not to look back at the arousing sight.

"Dunno…wanna see if we can fit in the cubby house and then piss people who walk past off?"

"And how would we do that?" I asked frowning, I didn't really want to annoy people, it seemed mean.

"Err…I dunno" Bakura laughed "Now Get. In. There." Bakura emphasised his words by pushing me into the tiny opening at the front of the cubby house.

"Alright, alright" I said laughing. Once I had gotten inside I glanced out the window to see that it was pretty secluded, nobody who walked past would notice that two people were in here. I jumped when I felt something brush past my leg and looked over to see Bakura settling inside the small house. Actually small would be an under-statement, the house was TINY.

"God this is tight…" Bakura groaned and shifted around trying to get in a reasonably comfortable position, "…Hang on, Ryou promise you won't freak out"

"Err…o-ok I p-promise" I stuttered out, wondering where he was going with this. I squeaked slightly when Bakura moved so he was facing down the cubby house, grabbed both of my legs and pulled me into his lap.

"Hmm…that's better" Bakura purred and wrapped his arms around my back. I placed my hands on his shoulders and looked at him with uncertain eyes. Bakura raised a hand to gently run through my hair. After a second in smiled and leaned down to rest my head on his strong chest.

"…Ryou?" It came out as a quiet question and I brought my head up to look at Bakura's captivating hazel-brown eyes (4). I was about to ask him was he wanted he suddenly I felt his warm lips upon my own. My eyes widened in shock as I was taken completely by surprise. After a short while however I began to respond to the kiss. I mewled happily as Bakura ran his tongue over my lips and pressed myself further into his strong chest, wrapping my arms around his neck. I vaguely felt Bakura move his hands from my back to my hips and press our groins together. I gasped at the contact, Bakura using that as an opening to deepen the kiss. He groaned as he mapped out my mouth, bringing my hips down to grind against his once again. My loud moan at that action is what snapped me out of my daze and broke the kiss.

"Ngh…Ba-ku-ra"

"Mmm what?" He asked starting to kiss my neck

"Maybe…we sh-should…stop" I was able to get out in between moans.

"Aww but were having so much fun!" Bakura teased and proceeded to kiss further down my neck to my collar bone.

"No…ngh…seriously…oh…Bakura" I brought my hands up to each side of his head in an attempt to push him away. However my attempt was in vain as he started nibbling on my neck, resulting in me using my hands to bring my neck closer to his ministrations. I closed my eyes as the pleasure started to build and decided _'To hell with it, if someone walks past and sees us…well there just gonna get one hell of a show'_. I wrapped my legs around Bakura hips and buried my head in the junction between his neck and shoulder. Bakura laughed slightly and continued kissing my neck. I rolled my head back to give him more access but was a little surprised when he gently laid me down on the ground, with him lying on top of me, never breaking the contact of his lips on my neck. After a few seconds he lifted his head to capture my lips in his once again and I vaguely felt his hands starting to undo my school top. I heard faint giggling and opened my eyes to see none other than Malik and Marik, looking in on us from the tiny window. When Malik noticed my gaze on him, he smirked and said.

"Aww com-on don't stop now sexy"

"Yeah, grab his ass" Marik added laughing lightly. I heard Bakura growl and glance up at the two blondes.

"Talk about killing the mood idiots" He grumbled and got off of me. I blushed and sat up, quickly buttoning up my shirt and avoiding looking at any of them in the eye. I was ashamed that I had let myself go that far, in a public place no less, but it's had felt right at the time. After struggling for a while trying to get out of the cubby house Malik decided to have one lift race and then go somewhere else.

When we got outside we noticed it was going to be dark soon so we decided to head home. As we were about to leave however Marik suddenly stopped making Bakura and I crash into his back.

"God walk much" Bakura grumbled, rubbing his head.

"We didn't go into "velvet underground" " Marik said, acting as if that one thing would cause the destruction of the world.

"So, we've gone there so many times they basically know us by name and anyway Ryou wouldn't like that shop" Bakura said making me frown.

"I haven't seen it Bakura, what makes you think I wouldn't like it?" I said a little angry that Bakura would make an assumption like that. Bakura glanced over to me and smirked a little.

"Alright then, let's make a bet…if im wrong and you do like the shop then…"

"He'll wear a girl's school uniform and tell Yami he loves him" Malik said laughing at the image.

"…and if I don't like the shop?" I asked trying to contain my laughter. Bakura put plotting Malik's death on hold and turned to look at me. An evil and dare I say perverted grin appeared on Bakura's face.

"If you don't like the shop…you have to spend the whole weekend, including tonight, at our place" Marik and Malik stopped walking again, looking back at me with equal smirks, waiting for my answer.

"You're on" I said, this shop couldn't be that bad right.

------------------Short time skip-----------------

"I will never, never, NEVER step foot into that shop…EVER!" I said hiding my hand up hiding my horribly blushing face.

"I told you, you wouldn't like it" Bakura chuckled, wrapping his arms around me and hugging me from behind.

"You could have told me it's THAT kind of shop (caught on yet?)" I said dejectedly.

"Oh come-on pretty, you can't tell me you thought any less from us" Marik replied nuzzling my cheek.

"Well…I…to be honest, No I didn't" I replied laughing a little. Marik grinned and stated nudging me in the direction of the store.

"Ahh, no, im not going in there" I said keeping my ground.

"So I guess your staying with us then" Bakura purred in my ear, making me shiver.

"Yeah…I guess" I said blushing.

"Alright we'll be in quick, by some things and then we'll all go to your place and get your things k" Malik said hugging me and kissing me on the cheek.

"O-ok" I mumbled quietly, being slightly worried about tonight and the upcoming weekend. Four nights staying with Malik, Marik and Bakura in their house! I could hardly control my libido around Bakura in a public place! How am I going to survive in a secluded house with the three of them? I looked around confused when I realised that Malik, Mark and Bakura weren't around me anymore but relaxed when I saw that there were only in the shop. I turned around and saw a water fountain and sat down on it.

-------End Flashback---------

I sighed once again when I noticed that Bakura, Malik and Marik weren't going to come out anytime soon and leaned back to look at the pink streaked sky (5). To say I was surprised when someone sat down next to me would be an understatement. After my initial shock wore off I realised that it was Tea and her friends. I was slightly happy about this as I hadn't been able to talk to Tea yet because ever time she would come near me Yami would make rude remarks by comparing her…woman thing…to the grand canyon. Either that or Bakura, Marik and Malik would growl at her.

"Hi" Said Tea in her overly sweet preppy voice. While Tea had sat down next to me the other girls had circled around me, making me uncomfortable.

"Ahh, hi" I said back, not really looking at her.

"Aww, you sooooo cute" Tea remarked and grabbed hold of my hand. I quickly yanked my hand out of her grasp. She then edged closer to me, making me move further down the fountain.

"So how are you Ry-Chan?" She asked running her hand up my arm.

"Ahh im fine" I said trying to get away from her, she was too close and I didn't like it.

"So Ahh…" Tea started, trying to look sexy, even tough im gay it really wasn't working, "Do you want to do something this weekend I mean my parents aren't home if you want to come over" She finished suggestively. It was at that moment I thanked all the gods that I had made and lost that bet with Bakura.

"Ahh I can't sorry…I-im staying at Bakura, Malik and Marik's place on the weekend I said trying not to seem scared but excited at the information. Tea groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose. She frowned at looked back up at me.

"You know I don't know why you like Bakura and that, I mean there mean, rude, and stupid and dare I say ugly"

'_That's you opinion'_ I thought to myself. I got angrier and angrier as she continued with her ranting.

"I mean, sure they might have good bodies, but there not much to look at"

'…_Are you kidding?'_

"You know I heard that really they don't even like you" Tea said, not looking at me and twirling a strand of her hair on her finger. I almost slapped her at that point.

"Anyway", she continued, "Even if they are gay I know what a man want's and needs". She whispered looking straight into my eyes.

"So what Yami says IS true" I slapped a hand around my mouth after that had been said. I honestly didn't know where that came from.

"No, Yami's just angry 'cos I'd never do him" Tea replied back rolling her eyes.

"But…Yami's gay…he's been with Yugi for months" I said frowning in confusion at her.

"I know, everyone is either an ass or a fag" I had to physically restrain myself from hitting her at that point. Now I knew why everyone hated her.

"But you however…you're not like the others…your sweet, kind, funny, impossibly good looking…"

"And gay" I finished off for her. I didn't feel really comfortable telling her that, but it was the only way she'd get of my back. Tea just looked at me shocked for a second before sighing and running a hand through her hair. She looked back up at me and I was expecting her to start screaming at me, what she said however I was not expecting.

"Well I can always wear a strap-on…" I could tell she was trying to be seductive; I however, almost threw up.

"Umm I don't think so" I said back even further away from her.

"Oh come on" Tea was pleading with me.

"He said no whore" We both looked over to see Marik walking at a fast pace over to us. Tea immediately jumped up and put her hand on her hips.

"Nobody was asking you, and he just wasn't sure at first but he wants to…I know he does" She said winking at me.

"Well why don't you ask him." Marik said pointing at me. "Ryou…would you like to go out with Tea?" He asked in a scaringly sweet voice, making me smile and shake my head.

"Umm…N-no I wouldn't" I struggled to get out. Even though I didn't like Tea, I didn't ant to hurt her feelings. Marik just smirked at Tea and made a shooing motion with his hand. Tea just flipped him off and stormed away.

"Go back to the slut hole you crawled out of!" Marik called after her. Bakura and Malik walked up next to him a moment later and looked around confused.

"Did we miss something?" Malik asked looking at me. I just shook my head "no" and picked up my bags.

"Well, shall we go?" I asked starting to walk away, the three of them caught up and followed a moment later.

"This is going to be so sweet...Ryou's gonna be staying with us ALL weekend!" Malik cheered and grabbed my hand. I blushed and laughed slightly.

It only took a while but I found myself in my bedroom, packing my things for the long weekend that was ahead of me. Amane was…alright…with me leaving for the weekend, after she had, had a talk with Bakura, Malik and Marik that is. I tell you she can be very scary when she wants to be. I walked out to see the three of them sitting on the couch, my sister being ion the other room.

"Is she always so scary?" Malik asked looking like a small child. I Shook my head and said that I was ready to go. That seemed to snap the three of them out of their fear induced silence and Bakura yelled "Then let's go".

* * *

-------------Preview of next chapter------------------

Deep brown eyes scanned the crowed club intensely. He knew those bastards were here somewhere. He gave an annoyed grunt and flopped back against the wall. Out the corner of his eye he saw one of his gang members, Shun, running at him.

"Hey, hey, Akito" Shun yelled while waving his arms around trying to get the said boys attention.

"This better be good Shun" said Akito, rubbing the bridge of his nose in agitation.

"Dai just found them" replied Shun. Akito then snapped his head over at Shun and demanded more than asked, "Where are they?"

"He saw them near the bar, in the seats next to the cage". After that was said Akito launched himself off the wall and proceed through the crowd of sweaty bodies with long, angry strides, leaving Shun to run after him.

---------Akito's POV-------------

I became oblivious to my surroundings and the people around me as I was advancing the cage where, supposedly, Marik, Bakura and Malik were. When I find those assholes im going to inflict so much pain and torture, I'll have them begging me to stop. I came to a sudden halt when I reached the entrance to the dance cage, glancing around everywhere in hope to see one of those dicks. My eyes finally fell on a white haired boy sitting alone in one of the booths.

At first glance it looked like Bakura, however when I took a closer look I realised it couldn't possibly be him. This boy was gentler, fragile and had an air about him that shone of pure innocence. All in all, this boy was drop dead sexy. The young, naïve innocent ones have always done it for me. I guess that's what first attracted me to Malik. Before those fuckers came along and decided it would be fun to take what was rightfully mine. Now my sweet, innocent bitch was just like those two. As I continued to look at the boy I decided that I didn't care about that double crossing slut Malik or the assholes who took him from me anymore. All I wanted now was the boy sitting in front of me...

* * *

(1) Random name my friend made up…

(2) It a Toy store for people who don't know : )

(3) Yes…they were hehe

(4) I don't know if that's right….sorry if it's wrong

(5) Its getting dark so yeah…sunset : )

* * *

Gasps What's gonna happen at Bakura, Malik and Marik's home?...What's going to happen with Akito?...It's 3 o'clock in the morning…why the hell am I still up?

Please read and review….reviews will make me healthy again because there super special awesome ; ) also if people want me to do a lemon…just ask and i'll attempt ; )


	6. Enter Akito

doges objects being thrown Im sorry, IM SORRY...I entirely blame Zelda and the Nintendo Wii for the lateness of this chapter…there so addictive you have no idea lol anyway…I decided to put a lime in this chap ('cos I was bored) and it will be marked so if ya don't wanna read then just skip it…savvy

AN: Akito, Dai and Shun are my own characters… and they'll play a bigger role in coming chapters

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

* * *

-------------------Ryou POV------------------

It was late at night when the four of us had arrived at Bakura, Malik and Marik place. It was a reasonably large two story house and was quite normal from the outside. A woman had opened the door before we had knocked freaking the shit out of me, but the others didn't react at all. _'Im guessing it happens often'_ I thought to myself. We took out shoes off and walked down the hallway and into the living room. _'I wonder why Malik was amazed at my house'_ I thought to myself as I looked around their home. Give or take, both of our houses were pretty much the same size.

"You have a nice house Ms…" I said looking at the woman

"Just call me Isis" She replied with a smile.

"Are you a relation to Marik or Malik? You look like them that's all" I said averting my eyes to stare at the ground. Isis laughed and replied, "Yes im Malik's older sister and this guy…" She pointed to a tanned man sitting on the couch, "…Is Rishid, Malik's and my adopted brother" I smiled at the man as he waved at me.

"Ok this is boring now… come-on Ryou I'll show you where the bedroom is" Malik winked after that was said and started pushing me towards the stairs. Malik lead me up the stairs, down a hall and into a large bedroom, Marik and Bakura following closely behind.

"This room is massive" I said in awe, staring at the said room.

"Meh, it's not that big. I mean there are three people staying in here" Marik said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Actually four…Malik takes up enough space for two people" Bakura added laughing.

"Eat me 'Kura" Malik muttered, glaring at him and sat on the bed sulking. I laughed slightly and sat down on the bed also.

"So…umm….w-where am I going to sleep?" I asked trying my hardest not to blush but failing miserably.

"Well…" Bakura started placing a finger on his chin and looking up at the ceiling in a thinking motion, "…You can either sleep on the floor, share a bed with Rishid or sleep in the bed with us" He finished with a grin on his face. I was saved from needing to make my decision right at that moment when Isis yelled from down stairs that dinner was on the table.

------------Short time skip----------------

It was 10:00 o'clock at night, Marik was sat on the couch on the wall, Malik was sat on the floor in a bunch of pillows, Bakura was lying on the bed and I just stood fidgeting net to the door.

"Im bored" Malik whined and sat up, walking over to the bed and cuddling up with Bakura.

"We could always go to "Rise (1)" Marik said from his spot on the couch. Malik and Bakura seemed to liven up at that point as they both shot up out of bed with equally wide grins on their faces.

"Ryou, do you want to go? ...even though it's a school night it will be fun"

'_Do I have much of a choice?" _"Ahh yeah I guess" I said, making the three other boys smile broadly _'What's the worst that could happen?"_.

------------Short time skip--------------

(Malik flirted with the bouncer to get them in)

I looked around amazed at the club "Rise". When you walked through the big double doors you entered a massive room that resembled an arena. You entered on the second floor of the club, which was an elevated walkway above the dance floor. To the left there was a bar and to the right there was what looked like a cage, surrounded by seating booths. Just ahead of the doors were stairs that lead to the dance floor on the first floor, which a stage at the end with the DJ booth located on it.

"God damn I love this club" Malik yelled to me over the music. I had to strain myself to him over the music. I had never been to a nightclub before, mainly because im not old enough. (2)

"Its nice" I answered back, squinting at the bright lights. I didn't hear Bakura say "come-on" as I was too memorised by the lights (3). I looked around to where the three boys had previously been standing to find them missing.

"Just great" I muttered. My first time being in a night club and I loose the only people I know. I looked around for a while, hoping I could spot white or blonde hair but no such luck. I groaned and walked over to the seating booths next to the cage.

--------------Another part of the club---------------------

Deep brown eyes scanned the crowed mall intensely. He knew those bastards were here somewhere. He gave an annoyed grunt and flopped back against the wall. Out the corner of his eye he saw one of his gang members, Shun, running at him.

"Hey, hey, Akito" Shun yelled while waving his arms around trying to get the said boys attention.

"This better be good Shun" said Akito, rubbing the bridge of his nose in agitation.

"Dai just found them" replied Shun. Akito then snapped his head over at Shun and demanded more than asked, "Where are they?"

"He saw them at the door, near the cage". After that was said Akito launched himself off the wall and proceed down the mall with long, angry strides, leaving Shun to run after him.

-------Akito's POV-------------

I became oblivious to my surroundings and the people around me as I was advancing on the middle of the mall where, supposedly, Marik, Bakura and Malik were. When I find those assholes im going to inflict so much pain and torture, I'll have them begging me to stop. I came to a sudden halt when I reached the middle of the mall, glancing around everywhere in hope to see one of those dicks. My eyes finally fell on a white haired boy sitting alone in one of the booths.

At first glance it looked like Bakura, however when I took a closer look I realised it couldn't possibly be him. This boy was gentler, fragile and had an air about him that shone of pure innocence. All in all, this boy was drop dead sexy (4). The young, naïve innocent ones have always done it for me. I guess that's what first attracted me to Malik. Before those fuckers came along and decided it would be fun to take what was rightfully mine. Now my sweet, innocent bitch was just like those two. As I continued to look at the boy I decided that I didn't care about that double crossing slut Malik or the assholes who took him from me anymore. All I wanted now was the boy sitting in front of me.

I started walking over to him but stopped when a waitress walked over to him and his face brightened in the biggest smile I had ever seen. His smile took my breath away and all I wanted to do was throw him on the floor and pound into him so hard he would forget his own name. My perverted fantasy was cut short and my blood began to boil when I saw two shady characters talking to each other and pointing at my little angel. My anger increased ten-fold when one of the guys had the audacity to walk up and start talking to him. I quickly sat down in one of the booths, never taking my eyes off the dick and my angel. Whatever those idiots wanted from him, I would gladly fight for him.

---------------Back to Ryou-------------------

I smiled at the kind waitress that had come over to get me a drink. After she left however I became tense and felt like someone was watching me. My anxiety increased when two men came over to me. One of them sat down in the booth next to me, while the other walked behind me. God where's Bakura, Malik and Marik when you need them.

"Well well, what do we have here? The man purred reaching out to touch my hair. I recoiled back and prayed that someone would get this man away from me.

"Aww come-on pretty don't you wanna' play" The other man behind me chuckled cruelly and grabbed hold of my shoulders.

"So why is a sweet thing like you doing all alone hmm?" The man next to me asked, his breath reeking of alcohol. I scrunched my nose up in disgust at the smell and refused to look at him.

"I-I-m-m not a-lone, my-my friend just went to get a drink" I stuttered out. I quickly looked up at the people in the other boots, silently screaming for help.

"Well then I'll just have to be quick then wont I?" I whimpered and felt tears threatening to fall when the man next to me grabbed hold of my chin and forced me to look at him. I tried lifting my arms to hit him and get away but the man behind me was still holding onto my shoulders. _'Oh god no…I don't want to kiss him' _I whimpered helplessly in my head. Tears pricked at my eyes when I felt his breath against my lips but was surprised when nothing happened. I carefully opened my eyes to see a young man, about the age of 18, standing over the man that was about to kiss me. It was obvious to me at that time that this guy had roughly pulled the man away before he was able to go through with the kiss. I yelped slightly when the man from behind me stormed over to the guy, intending on hurting him, only to be knocked out in one punch. The guy then kicked the one on the floor and turned to look at me. I gasped slightly when I saw his face. He was quite good looking. He was not as hot as Bakura, Malik and Marik (Nobody is XD) but he had a certain air about him.

"You ok kid?" He asked with a rich, deep voice. I found I was incapable of producing words at that moment so I just numbly nodded my head.

"That's good," He smiled and looked down at the two guys on the floor. He gave the one closet to him a kick for good measure and came and sat down next to me.

"Ahh…thanks" I blushed and looked down at the table, starting to pick at it.

""So what's your name?" He asked not taking his eyes off me.

"Ah…R-Ryou" I answered and he smiled.

"Ahh, Ryou. That's a nice name" He said, eyes trailing over my body.

"And what's your name?" I asked getting a bit uncomfortable at his gaze.

"Im Akito" He answered smirking, "And that's Dai and that's Shun" he said referring and pointing to the other two boys that had come out of nowhere. I smiled slightly at the two boys and turned my attention back to Akito.

"So…?" I said quite awkwardly. I wanted to get to know Akito and possibly befriend him, I mean after all he did save me. Akito just laughed at what I had said and leaned back in the chair a little.

"So…where you from…you don't look like your from around here?"

---------------------------Time Skip (still in Ryou's POV) -------------------------

I had talked with Akito for a while now and was getting rather comfortable around him. We didn't exactly know a lot about each other, in fact I only knew his name was Akito and he was in some kind of gang. He knew I was originally from England and now went to Domino High. I was surprised when Akito suddenly jumped up and looked around the club.

"What is it?" I asked trying to see what he was looking at. Akito looked back down at me and smiled slightly.

"Nothing important…" He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a pen and paper. After quickly scribbling down something on the paper and handed it to me. "…Here call me sometime ok" He said and lent in to quickly kiss me on my cheek. I sat stunned for a moment before looking over to see Akito, Dai and Shun walking out of the club. I sighed and flopped back against the chair, staring at the number in my hand. I looked back up to where Akito had left the club, smiled and put the number in my pocket. I sat there for another few minutes, thinking about what had happened, when suddenly Malik came out of nowhere and sat down on my lap.

"Heeeey…where you been?" Malik asked. He then flopped down next to me and pulled me into his lap. Bakura and Marik walked up next to us a moment later.

"Yeah I though I told you to follow us" Bakura said sitting next to me on the opposite side.

"Well if you had waited for me and made sure I was following you then…" I trailed off not really know where I was going with this. Bakura just laughed and pointed towards the cage, where many people were dancing in.

"Wanna' go dance?" He asked smirking at me.

"Ahh…umm…I-I…yeah, alright…I guess" I muttered the last bit. I hadn't danced before, at least not in front of anybody and was quite nervous. I was dragged over to the cage by all three of them and we entered just as _After Midnight Project – Take Me Home_ (5) started playing. The lights went low and the strobe light started as we made our way to the centre of the cage. Once we had reached it, Malik grabbed my hand a twirled me around a little, making me giggle. He then grabbed hold of my hips and brought me into him. I responded by wrapping my arms around his neck and slowly moving my hips and legs in time with him. I gasped slightly when Bakura came up behind me and wrapped his hands around my waist, leaning his head on my shoulder, Marik doing the same thing to Malik (6).

We danced like that for a good hour, when the songs started to get a little heavier and things got a little more heated. I looked up at Malik and my breath was taken away at the sight. His blonde hair was slightly wet form the sweat that was also dripping down his forehead, his breathing laboured and his mouth was slightly parted. It seemed like pleasurable fireworks went off in my body when I saw him like that and I looked over to see Bakura and Marik in very much the same state. I was surprised when Malik leaned in and said in my ear (AN: Music's loud so whispering wouldn't work, believe me).

"You look so hot right now" and then proceeded to nibble my earlobe, making me gasp in pleasurable delight. He pulled back and looked into my eyes once again, before leaning forward and claming my lips in his own. I only took me a second to respond before I pressed myself further into him and entangled my hands in his hair. I let out a rather loud moan when Bakura started kissing my neck, taking me completely by surprise. I was faced with the dilemma of wanting to roll my head back to give Bakura more access, but to also deepen the kiss even more. I settled for staying in the middle and moaning wantonly. I felt Bakura's hand travelling down my sides to rest on my ass. The need for air broke the kiss and when I opened my eyes I saw Marik telling Malik something and then both of them looked at me and grinned. Bakura brought his head up to rest on my shoulder again and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Come-on, we'll finish this back at home" He said and liked my ear. I didn't say anything and just followed them out of the club and into a taxi. The mood didn't stop when we had gotten into the taxi as Malik and Marik started feverishly making out and Bakura caressed my thigh, making me pant and whimper. Once we had gotten home and paid for the taxi, we walked in silence to Bakura, Malik and Marik's bedroom. Once inside, Bakura lead me over and laid me down in the middle of the bed, crawling on himself and straddling me.

"Are you sure about this Ryou?" Malik asked walking over and lying on the bed, propping himself on his elbows and looking at me.

"...no" I said laughing a little.

"Don't worry…" Malik said leaning in to whisper in my ear "…we'll make you feel good". I shuddered at his warm breath but snapped my eyes open and grabbed onto his arm.

"Just…just promise me something" I said sitting up to look at the three of them, making Bakura climb out of my lap, something he wasn't happy about.

"Ok Shoot" Marik said wrapping his arms around Bakura and smiling at me.

"… If I say stop….please stop" I said giving them a sad smile. I hated being this shy, Naïve and insecure. I really did want them; I was just worried that they only want me as a quick fuck. Malik cupped my face in his hands and as if he was reading my mind said.

"You remember when we said a while ago, that no matter what happens we really like you right?" He asked staring into my eyes.

"Y-yeah" I answered quietly.

"Well nothings changed Ryou…we still like you, more than we did in fact…so don't even think that were only being friendly towards you so we can get in your pants…"

"Although we'd be lying if we said that wasn't part of it" Marik said, chuckling slightly and smirking. Bakura just hit him over the head and looked at me with a serious expression on his face.

"Despite how true that may be…" Bakura then glared daggers at Marik, who just blew a kiss back to him and making me laugh, "…What were trying to say is that…we don't want to do anything that you don't want to do…don't feel like you owe us something or you need to do anything, or that were expecting anything from you or…"

"OK! He gets the point 'Kura" Malik said, dramatically throwing his arms in the air, making me laugh quite loudly. Bakura just flipped him off and Marik crawled over to me and took my hand in his.

"So what do you wanna' do pretty?" He asked and kissed my hand. I was always told that actions spoke louder than words so I lent up and pressed my lips against his, taking him completely by surprise.

--------AN: Ah yeah I guess lime will start here….and its now in normal POV--------

After the initial shock wore off for Marik he started eagerly responding to the kiss, tangling his hands in Ryou's soft locks. Marik briefly ran his tongue over Ryou's lips, gaining entrance almost instantly. The kiss continued for quite a while until Bakura started complaining.

"…There are two other people here you know". Marik broke the kiss but kept his hands on Ryou's head.

"We'll its obvious that he wants me more than you so why not give him what he wants, ne? Marik stated, smirking. Bakura growled low in his throat, grabbed Ryou by his sides only to tear him away from Marik and straddled his waist, preventing Marik form taking him back. Marik pouted; well as close as he could, before Malik dived at him, making both of them fall out of the bed. Both Ryou and Bakura looked to where Marik and Malik had fallen, Ryou started laughing and Bakura just said to them "Why don't you just stay down there for a while" to which Marik replied "Why don't you eat me". Bakura just frowned and said sternly "No I mean it…stay down there", by now Ryou was almost in hysterics.

Bakura silenced his giggling fit with a kiss, and started to run his hands up and down his body, making loud moans erupt form Ryou. It only took a second before Bakura got bored of touching the shirt Ryou was wearing and decided to be rid of the annoying thing. He then began to kiss his way down Ryou's body until he reached the hem line of his boxers. Bakura looked up to see Ryou panting hard and gripping onto his hair fairly tightly. In one fluid movement Bakura took of Ryou's boxers, realising his straining erection. Bakura trailed his eyes up and down Ryou's perfect body, drinking him all in, only to bring his eyes to gaze into Ryou's lust clouded ones. Bakura smirked and snapped his eyes back to Ryou's hard member, then the sly smile was in place and he licked his lips in anticipation, sending Ryou into a heated frenzy.

Ryou had never experienced anything like this before in his life, so when he felt Bakura's mouth engulf his manhood, he violently arched his back and screamed out in pure bliss. Bakura halted his movements, waiting for Ryou to lie back down on the bed before continuing. Ryou moaned loudly, raking the bedspread with his hands as Bakura started slowly moving his head up and down, sucking harshly. Even though Ryou was completely inexperienced with this type of thing he found himself commanding Bakura to move faster, to which Bakura happily did.

Ryou's breathing increased dramatically and Bakura knew he was near. Bakura smirked and lightly grazed his teeth over the aching length, giving Ryou that little nudge he needed for release.

Ryou screamed out Bakura's name, white dots appeared before his eyes and he gripped onto Bakura's hair with all this strength.

-------------------AN: It's over lol ----------------------

Ryou's hands eventually went lax and he released Bakura's hair, keeping his eyes closed and concentrated on controlling his breathing. Bakura crept up his body and placed a small, chaste kiss on the others lips.

"So…how was it hmm?" Bakura asked rather smugly. All Ryou could do was nod. Bakura chuckled and grabbed the quilt, wrapping it over their bodies and cuddled with Ryou. Ryou sighed, exhausted form what transpired before, but just as he was drifting off to sleep he was awoken by the loud scream or Malik and the deep moan of Marik coming form somewhere on the floor. Ryou blushed and buried his face further into Bakura's chest, trying to hide form the embarrassing noise. After a short while a dip in the bed was felt and two strong arms wrapped around Ryou's midsection, the smell of lavender telling Ryou that it was Malik.

"Mm goodnight sexy" Malik purred nuzzling Ryou's hair.

"Mmhmm" was all Ryou managed to mumble out before sleep consumed him, feeling completely safe with the three other men.

------------------- Time Skip ---------------------------

"Get up boys…you need to get ready for school" Came Isis' voice outside of the room. Ryou awoke to an unfamiliar room, in an unfamiliar bed and would have freaked out if not for the fact he saw the three other occupants of the bed and memories of last night flooded his mind.

When Ryou moved to get out of bed, he involuntary awoke Bakura who just grumbled and tried to pull Ryou back down.

"No 'Kura…we need to go to school" Ryou said laughing. Bakura just opened his eyes and glared at Ryou but smirked when Ryou had gotten out of bed, having forgotten about his current state of undress.

"Damn…" was all Bakura got out before Ryou realised what he was starting at and quickly pulled the quilt off the two still sleeping blondes.

"Ngh…huh? what?" Malik mumbled and shot up.

"I said...we need to go to school" Ryou said forcefully, "Im not missing out on school just because you guys wanted to go to a club last night" While all that was being said Ryou had found his school clothes and got all his stuff together, "…Now where is your shower?" Ryou asked blushing when he saw that the three boys had been watching him the whole time.

"Come-on I'll show you" Bakura said, getting out of bed.

-------------Time Skip (because it's taking to long) ----------------

"God and another day of hell starts" Malik complained as the group started piling into class.

"Yeah but at least it's the last day before the weekend…" Marik started but was interrupted by Bakura "…And Ryou spending the whole weekend with us" after that was said he loosely wrapped an arm around Ryou's waist. Ryou just smiled up at him and blushed. Malik, Marik and Bakura ran off when some other people tried to take their seats while Ryou just walked slowly over there. Ryou laughed at Malik growling at some people and ran a hand through his hair. The hand brushed down near his pocket and felt something inside. He reached in only to pull out at piece of paper

The paper with Akito's number on it…..

* * *

(1) Some club here in Australia (I dont own)

(2) You have to be 18 here to go clubbing

(3) Hehe done that before

(4) Damn Straight ; )

(5) I dont own..and its not a club song but it an awesome song

(6) Ive danced like that...its fun : )

* * *

Well...that was long….and interesting….im surprised that I didn't have anything to do with Zelda in it lol…so how was the lime huh lol…it was my first one so yeah blushes and I wanna thank Valkyrie MISSILE for helping me…sort of lol.

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	7. The Call

OH MY GOD I actually updated! Wow…(does the happy dance) ok im sorry it's taken so long but year 12 is a BITCH...so is the wether --"ergo…no updates…but I am going to try and update this story more…and my other one hehe…another reason also is that I actually didn't like this story anymore and yeah but all my reviewers made me change my mind so thanks guys (hugs all reviewers) so without further ado…

Warnings: Some swearing…non graphic kissing, Yaoi and a very dense Ryou.

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

'_/Akito on the phone/'_

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh…

Im sorry if this chapter is not all that great…it's been so long since I started it I forgot what I wanted to happen so this is really more of a filler chapteruntill i get some ideas...

* * *

_---Previously---_

_Ryou laughed at Malik growling at some people and ran a hand through his hair. The hand brushed down near his pocket and felt something inside. He reached in only to pull out at piece of paper_

_The paper with Akito's number on it…_

* * *

School that day had gone by impossibly slow. It seemed like torture to the students to be locked up in an old building without air-conditioning, trapped closely together like prison inmates and having to suffer through a teacher blabbering on about god knows what and seemingly oblivious to the fact that they were boring their students to death. The students of MrToyama's biology class were all currently asleep, in the process of falling asleep, making rude gestures behind the teachers back, making random animal noises or passing random notes.

We currently find Ryou and the gang in the middle of a love note passing/paying out war started by Bakura writing a love note to the teacher signed by Yami.

----Normal PoV----

'_Im surrounded by idiots'_ was the first thought to go through Ryou's mind as he looked around his friends who were either laughing to the point of tears or glaring at one of the others. The love note/pay out war had been going on for a good time now and not even Ryou had been spared the embarrassment of having one "signed" by him. He looked down at the said note that was clearly written in Joey's writing and couldn't help but laugh:

_Dear my sweetest Mr Toyama…_

_I can't stop thinking about you. Every time I sit in your lectures I am unable to pay attention, all that runs through my mind is your face. I need to do something about this before it becomes a problem. I believe my friends are starting to suspect something between us. Oh how I wish there was. I am sorry if I seem to forward but…_

_I want you bad_

_Love for all eternity…Ryou xoxox_

"Ryou what is that in your hands?" the harsh voice of Mr Toyama said, "Please come out to the front of the class". Ryou became beet red at that moment and just wished for the ground to open up and swallow him whole. He looked up to see Yami, Joey and Yugi with regretful, shocked expressions on their face and Malik, Marik and Bakura trying, and failing, to smother their laughter.

"Are you going to come out or what?" Mr Toyama asked impatiently.

"Oh come-on Sir" Bakura was amazingly able to get out despite his laughter, "Ryou's new and some chick gave him a love note…"

"Yeah cut him some slack" Marik somewhat pleaded.

"It's not his fault he's so damn hot" Malik said as-matter-of-factly.

"Enough!" the teacher yelled, "Ryou please just put that note away and pay attention" After that was said the teacher turned around to continue with his lesson. Ryou looked at Bakura, Malik and Marik, silently thanking them for saving him.

'_Wow, that's the second time in two days someone has come to my rescue" _Thought Ryou. That sentence seemed to stir a memory in Ryou and he reached down to were Akito's number was in his pocket. _'Maybe I should call him later…I mean he did help me and all…I'm sure the guys wont mind if I talk to as a friend' _(1)

----Time Skip---

The students nearly screamed when the final bell rang, that lovely sound that every student waits for at school. The biology class that Ryou, Malik, Marik and Bakura were in were currently pilling out of the class room, while the teacher was trying to yell that nights' homework over the talking of the students.

"Oh my god! It's the weekend…yes, yes, yes, yes, YES!" Malik sung jumping around.

"That sounds awfully familiar…now where have I heard you screaming that before…" Marik mused, patting his chin with his index finger.

"…last night" Bakura stated making Marik laugh, Malik poke out his tongue and Ryou to become very flustered.

"Do you mind…I really don't need to be hearing about your sex life" Seto stated, walking past the group (Malik, Marik, Bakura, Ryou, Yami etc…except Tea).

"Just because you don't have a sex life doesn't mean the rest of us can't!" Malik yelled to the retreating back. By the time this had been said the group had gone to their lockers and had started going home.

-----Time Skip-------

The sun was setting on the town of Domino, casting a beautiful reddish pink glow to the sky. Most of the citizens were either; walking down the beach, admiring the scenery or lounging in the back yard, enjoying the warmth (2). These people included Malik, Marik, Bakura and Ryou who were lounging in the little blow-up-kiddie-pool in the back of their house.

"So what are we gonna' do this weekend?" Marik asked no-one in particular, while playing with strands of Malik's hair, who was currently sitting in his lap.

"Who knows…but I think…" Whatever Bakura was about to say was cut short however when his mobile rang.

"Yeah, what...huh? ...who's this?...Yami! What the hell do you want?...Oh…oh yeah I forgot about that…then what about Ryou?...ah huh ok…well see you soon". With that Bakura hung up the phone and looked over to see 3 very confused faces.

"And what was that all about?" Malik asked Bakura.

"We need to see Yami…it's about 'You-know-who' (3). Malik and Marik gave a curt nod after that was said and begun to get out of the pool, along with Bakura, leaving a very confused Ryou.

"Where are you going?" Ryou asked in his small timid voice. Bakura turned around to face Ryou, looking very surprised. Ryou hadn't been shy around them all day and Bakura had thought they had gotten over his 'I-don't-know-anyone-so-I'm-not-going-to-talk' faze. _'Must come and go'_ he thought as he bobbed down so he was level with Ryou.

"We just have to go to Yami's for a bit, it will only take a little while just gotta' sort out some things that have come up…we'll be back soon I swear." With that said Bakura leaned in and captured Ryou's lips in a kiss. Even though the kiss was short and chaste, it still left both parties breathless.

"So what am I supposed to do?" Ryou asked, getting out of the pool also.

"Dunno…find a way to entertain yourself I guess"

The three boys got changed and left the house, not before they each gave Ryou goodbye kisses. _'Ok…so what am I going to do?'_ Ryou thought to himself as he watched the three boys walk down the driveway. He then walked back into the bedroom and flopped down on the bed. He had just gotten comfortable when a thought occurred to him. _'I haven't called Akito…'_ Ryou then fumbled around in his pants for his number. When he had found it he just sat there and started at it for a while. _'This is stupid…why am I so afraid to call him…it's not like im worried that he's gonna' reject me or anything I mean…I'm with Bakura, Malik and Marik now…sort of anyway…ok ok I'm gonna' call him'. _With shaky fingers Ryou dialled the number.

"_/Hello?.../"_

"Hi…I-is that A-akito?..."

"_/yeah…who's this?"_

"Hi…its Ryou…form the club…"

"_/Ah yes…Ryou…how are you?/"_ Ryou noticed that when Akito said that his voice had changed…it sounded…almost seductive.

"I-im good"

"_/hmm that's good/"._

"_/So…is there a reason why you called?/"_ Akito asked after and awkward silence had ensured.

"Ah yeah I just wanted to thankyou for helping me…I really don't know how to make it up to you…(4)"

"_/Hmm well…I know…you could meet up with me sometime…you know…for…/"_

"What?...coffee?"

"_/haha yeah…coffee/" _

"Well that seems fine?"

"_/Hmm so how's your Thursday night?/"_

"Fine with me" Ryou replied smiling.

"_/so we'll meet up at the mall…and just call me when you get there/"_

"Ok…I-ill um see you then"

"_/yeah see-ya sexy…/"_ Akito purred, making Ryou blush. They both hung up the phones and Ryou lay back down on the bed. That had gone remarkably well, Akito seemed nice and wanted to meet up with Ryou again. Ryou smiled and thought back to his time in England. He had more friends here then he could ever have hoped for in England, and they had been so easy to make. It almost seemed that he was meant to be here. Ryou looked at the clock and realised that Bakura, Malik and Marik had only been gone for half an hour. Ryou groaned, sat up and looked around the room. _'There has to be something here that I can do'._

----Time Skip----

It seemed that the only thing Ryou could find to do was to clean up the bedroom, which is what he was doing when Malik, Marik and Bakura walked back into the room.

"Wow…couldn't you find anything else to do?" Malik asked, marvelling at the now spotless room. "It's never been this clean before…"

"That wouldn't surprise me" Ryou replied and laughed. Ryou face turned form happy to shocked however when Yami, Yugi, Joey and Seto came into the room as well. Bakura noticed Ryou's confusion and decided to elaborate for him.

"Yami and that decided to come back here to stay the night because they have nothing better to do". Ryou just nodded and said hello to everyone. After everyone had settled in, Yami, Yugi Seto and Joey sat on the floor while Marik and Malik sat on the couch and Ryou and Bakura sat on the bed.

"So what do youse wanna' do?" asked Joey who had started to pick at the carpet.

"Let's play 'I have never'…" Yugi suggested to which everyone agreed. Everyone got up and sat in a circle in the middle of the room while Bakura snuck down into the kitchen to get the alcohol. Once Bakura had come back and all the drinks were poured, Ryou decided it would be the best time to speak up.

"Ahh…how exactly do you play this game?" Ryou asked, blushing.

"Well basically what happens is that someone will say something with I never like "I've never been to a strip show" and all the people who have to drink their shotty. It's a neat way to find out secret and get dirt on people." Everyone was surprised that it was Seto that answered Ryou's question but decided not to make anything of it. Ryou just nodded after his explanation and looked at the rest of the people.

"So…ill start then" Yami said, "I have never kissed more than one person in one night" not surprisingly Malik, Marik and Bakura immediately dived for their drinks. Blushing horribly, Ryou also took a swig.

"Wow Ryou…tell us" Joey insisted, to which Ryou just glanced over to his double and the two blondes, everyone else in the room immediately understanding what he meant.

"Ok me next" Came Yugi "I have never been to a night club" to which everyone in the room drank to, making Yugi pout.

---Some Time later----

The game had continued for about an hour and everyone was fairly drunk, including Ryou and Yugi. Some embarrassing secrets were discovered such as Seto, Malik and Yami had all worn dresses at one time; Ryou had "fooled around" with some random person at a party once, Joey used to suffer from premature ejaculation (5) and Yugi had done cyber sex before.

"Oh umm…I have never had sex before" slurred Ryou and was the only that didn't drink.

"Don't worry baby…we'll soon change that" Malik stated, winking at Ryou who just giggled.

"Ok…im kinda getting sick of this game…lets play truth or dare!" Yami yelled pushing his empty glass away from him and laying back. "Ok Marik Truth or Dare?"

"Hmm Truth"

"Have you ever thought of me naked?"

"Oh god no" Marik basically yelled, making a disgusted face.

"Thank god!" Said Yami relieved.

"Ok Seto Truth or Dare" Marik said turning to face the said CEO.

"Dare" Seto stated simply. Marik thought for a second before gaining an evil smile on his face, Seto suddenly regretted his choice.

"I dare you to kiss Joey…and not just a little peck either…it has to be open mouth and for 1 minute".

"Do you want me to kill you why does it have to be the mutt; I don't even remotely like him." Seto threatened.

"Just do the fucking dare" Bakura yelled. Seto flipped him off but crawled over to Joey who had about a second to react before Seto's lips covered his own. The two boys became lost in their own world and couldn't hear the cat-calls coming form the other occupants form the room. When they finally broke apart they just sat there staring at each other until Yugi leaned into Joey and said "Bullshit you don't like him…and by the way that was waaaay longer than a minute". Both Seto's and Joey's faces gained an almighty blush after that was said and separated only too see that everyone was getting ready for bed.

Ryou, Malik, Marik and Bakura were in the bed, Yami and Yugi were somehow sharing the couch which Left Seto and Joey the floor, something neither boy was happy about. Eventually after much yelling and pillow throwing all 8 boys settled in for the night, each one comfortable and safe in each others arms...

* * *

(1) That entire first part was an average day at my school . …and yes that was an actual note that was written by a friend and singed by "me".

(2) Its ridiculously hot here at the moment. 1 o'clock in the morning and 28 degrees…give me a break.

(3) I am not obsessed with Harry Potter…I just didn't know how to word that…

(4) Ryou…you know where that line got you last time…

(5) PLEASE don't hate me for that…my best friend wrote it --"

* * *

Ok so how was it?...pretty poinless I know...ah well Who were Bakura, Malik, Marik and that talking about…Ryou plushies to whoever can guess…also any possible ideas will be valued hehe hint hint…please review…reviews make me happy…and when im happy I find more time to update : ) hint hint hehe

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


End file.
